


Various male x malereader one shot

by HarryQueen



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Dark Souls, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryQueen/pseuds/HarryQueen
Summary: here I'll post all my various male x malereader oneshot that I write. For now I don't take request, but I may in the future!1°; Bottom!Oliver Queen x Top!Male Reader pt12° Cheater Lois x Clark Kent/Superman x Reporter!male!Reader





	1. A moment of need (BottomOliver x TopMaleReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Here I start a serie of one shots I wrote time to time. Like you can see I already have two on the way. I'm very busy on th moment, so I don't know when they will be over. For now I do not take request, but I may in the future. I am also working on 2 others stories, one of BNHA and the other on a Creepypasta.  
I have a Wattpad account "HarryQueensie" (I don't put link because they don't work don't know why) for those who would be interessed since I'll be posting stories only there time to time. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story! There isn't lemon there in this part, but in the second certainly!

**Fandom; Arrow (Season 1)**

**Pairing; BottomOliver x TopMaleReader**

**Summary; You didn't knew Oliver Queen, but you knew the Vigilante almost since he appeared in town. You had quiet an unusual friendship with him. During a stormy night, you found him all beat up, his aggressor still on him. How could you not help him, even when he screamed for you to run?**

___________________________

The rain fell, unstoppable, as the lightning danced in the sky. Above your head, the thunder rolled with your heartbeat. You were soaked to the bones and shivering. You didn't care. You loved storms, loved to feel its rain roll on your skin, under your clothes. You were at your happiest in those moment.

A bright smile on your lips, hands in your pockets, you looked around you. You hoped that maybe, maybe you will see your friend. The Green Vigilante! He never told you who he really was and you never asked him. Why? Simply because it wasn't important. He existed, he helped in his way.

And you helped him too. You did went into medecine studies, but you couldn't work with the living. Your hands would shake too much of fear to end their life instead of helping. So you ended up in a morgue. The best place to make sure he had left no evidences behind. And to heal him of course!

How much sutur points did you give him? How much time have you stopped his side from bleeding? And yet, you never saw his face, never tried to.

As you passed an alley, your eyes were attracted by some movements and sounds. The sounds of someone being beat up. You stopped, then stared to see what on earth was going on. You felt your blood froze as you spotted a familiar figure laying on the ground. Adrenaline filled your muscles as you heard him scream of pain while he curled, trying to protect himself.

You walked straight in his direction, clenching your fist. You weren't in total control of your body. You were only lead by one thing; beating the shit out of those bastards!

The five men rose their heads, stopping every movement. You heard your friend screaming for you to run, but you ignored him. You weren't defenseless. You used to participate in extreme fight. After all, you weren't born rich and needed a way to pay your studies.

They all laughed and a first walked toward you. You faced him and once he was close enough, you moved fast. One second you were there, the next you were on his left and hit his jaw, knocking him off. Silence fell, heavy. You made eye contact with your friend and almost froze.

There, you saw the face of Oliver Queen covered in blood and bruises. The rich boy, the one that everyone thought dead for five years... he was the vigilante? You quickly come back, hit by realization. If you recognized him, those men too and unlike you they wouldn't stay quite.

In the corner of your eyes, you spotted it. His arc and arrows. You haven't use that thing since summer camp and you weren't the best... but not the baddest either. In a quick jump, you grabbed the weapon, aimed it. The first arrow met the throat of one of the man. You had barely turned around and he was there. You didn't think, just let go. Now he was on the ground, making those horrible sounds. You had not the time to grab another one, so out of projectiles you simply use the arc itself, hitting your next target right on the temple. On that soft spot. You heard his body touch the ground as you did the same to his partner.

Only one was left. Both of you, immobile, lost in each others eyes, trying to guess what was going to happen next. He was the first to move, trying to escape. Reacting quickly, you grabbed an arrow and shot him. It was definitely your lucky day as the arrow sink itself in his heart. Grabbing another, you went putting an end to the first man you knocked off. You couldn't leave him alive; he _knew_, _he fucking knew_.

Shacking, you stepped back and fell on the ground, next to Oliver. The man looked at you, the best he could with a swollen eye. There was pain in those bright blue eyes, but also something else. Admiration? Fascination? Gratitude? You couldn't put your finger on it. Soon, your hands found their way on Oliver face as a trembling smile painted itself on your lips.

\- "Look at yourself mister Vigilante. Look at all the job you just gave me." Tears appeared in his eyes as well as you cry silently, grabbing him against you. "Never do that to me ever again!"

You felt Oliver hugging you back, grabbing your clothes. In silence, you took the man in your arms like a bride after taking of his hood. After all, you couldn't just walk with the wanted man in your arms!

It didn't took long for you to reach your apartment, then the shower. Sitting the injured man on your toilet, you helped undressing him. With all his bruised muscles and fractured ribs, he definitely needed help. You left him taking his breath back while you adjusted the water of the shower. Not too hot, yet not too warm. He needed heat after having been so beat up and soak in cold rain. Gently, you helped Oliver to get inside. As you were to leave the room, you heard him hiss in pain.

\- "(Y/N)...I think I.." he didn't finished his sentence, sighing, but you understood.

\- "I don't intend to soak more my clothes in water. Does it bother you?" you asked as you undressed yourself. He shacked his head, looking at you. You felt his eyes following every curve of your body and smiled before taking place behind him. "Alright, let's do it slowly. I don't want to hurt you more than you already are."

He simply gave you the bath sponge, thanking you as you grabbed the soap. You tried to stay professional while washing your friend, but you couldn't resist touching some scar, putting every effort to be soft, gentle, fearing they were still painful. Well, until you heard Oliver laugh.

\- "I am not made of sugar and they don't hurt anymore. Well, not those you already touched."

\- "Alright, turn around tough man. I leave your sweat ass to you, but that chest is mine."

He turned around and you spotted his cheeks. They were pinker then before; he was blushing! Smiling, you washed his torso, arms and legs. It was hard to not stare between his legs, or let your hands run where they shouldn't. When you finished and redressed, you met eyes with Oliver. There was lust in his eyes, but you could also see how tired he was.

His lips met yours and before you knew, you kissed him back. You encircled his waist, pressing him against you as he pressed himself more in your arms. You parted only to breath, missing air. Forehead against forehead, you passed a hand in his hair.

\- "I need to take care of those injuries of yours Oliver. And we need to rest, especially you. Let's report it to tomorrow."

He simply nodded, resting his head against your shoulder. You kissed the top of his head, closing your own eyes. 

The next hour, you passed it making a total exam to Oliver. You didn't wanted to passed next to an internal bleeding or a serious concussion, a rib too close of an organ or a broken bones. Oliver was in a lucky day, because he only had three fractured bones and a small concussion.

Once in bed, Oliver fell asleep pretty quickly, his head resting on your chest and your fingers in his hair. It was so strange, to have his naked body against your. Skin against skin, a warm breath – _his breath_ – against your chest. So strange, when you never realized how Oliver mean for you, even when you ignored his identity. God! You just killed five men so his identity wouldn't be reveled and even if _you_ haven't know it you would have done it anyway. Sighing, you brought him closer to you, your hand resting between the tip of his hip bones and his ribs.

How did you never realized your feeling for the vigilante? Maybe because your relation just felt so right, so natural? How did Oliver felt about it? Was it purely physical or was it something else?

Wet lips on your sternum caught your attention before his voice.

\- "You are thinking so loudly it woke me... What is it?" asked a sleepy voice as its owner pressed his forehead against your throat.

\- "I was wondering about our situation. About how I never realized my feelings for you until today. How this, _this_, feel so natural" you whispered, kissing his head and turning slowly to your side to have him all against you. "I was wondering about your feelings."

He didn't tense like you though he would. Instead, you felt him hug you back and sighing in happiness. You could see the smile in that sigh.

\- "I am not an emotive man, (Y/N). I've never been with another man before. But I... I do have feeling for you. Like you, never realized it. I don't even know when I fell for you. But its true. This, it feel so right. Even if there is no sex, nothing sexual. I feel at my place here and I don't want to leave your embrace."

\- "You won't, I promise." You smiled, closing your eyes again.

\- "Good, now sleep. You need it too" he yawned.

Again, Oliver was the first to fell back asleep, but you followed soon.

In the morning, you woke up to Oliver snoring against your throat, making the weirdest sound ever. And you laughed. You kept laughing even when the man woke up, asking you what was so funny. You laughed harder when he affirmed he didn't snort.

Oh yes, you loved that man. You could see it, feel it now. Looking in Oliver's blue eyes, you know he felt the same. 


	2. Welp, the cumputer is possessed

I won't be posting this weekend because my computer is acting weird and the mouse too. So I can't write except on my phone and on the phone it will be soooo long. So until I have a new computer!


End file.
